Not So Wild
by Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell
Summary: "You know, the first team was making some pretty wild claims about people and past events." Tag to Ripple Effect. What did the first Mitchell say to Lam? Cam/Carolyn. hints of Daniel/Vala.


**Title: **Not So Wild

**Author: **Mrs. Carolyn Mitchell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**A/N: **I was watching _Ripple Effect _the other day when I heard Carolyn say this line and I was like, "FIC!" Thus, this was born. It takes place before the "real" SG-1 comes through, and while the Evil SG-1 was getting checked up on. This is my first fic so please be nice but constructive!

"_You know, the first team was making some pretty wild claims about people and past events." -Carolyn Lam, _Ripple Effect,_ Stargate SG-1_

* * *

Carolyn Lam flicked the light on and shined it into Cameron Mitchell's eye.

"You know, Doc, that light is kind of bright," he said.

"That's what they all say," she replied.

Cameron smiled, and there was something about that smile that confused Carolyn a bit, but for what reasons she didn't know.

"We still on for Friday?" he asked as she jotted down a few things on the clipboard in her hands.

She stared towards the ground as she tried to think of what they were supposed to do on Friday. "Uh…"

He tilted his head slightly. "You didn't forget, did you?"

She looked up at him, and he had an almost hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry. It's been kind of busy, what with SG-3 returning yesterday with three of its members needing surgery, and—"

"It's okay, Carolyn, I understand," Cameron said.

Carolyn? Since when did he call her Carolyn?

"What exactly… did we have planned again?" she asked cautiously.

"Just dinner and a movie," he replied smoothly. "Don't tell me you _completely_ forgot."

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I don't even remember you asking me…"

"That's because you asked me," he said. "Remember? You said you had two tickets to the movie because your parents were supposed to go but then your mom had to cancel because she had to work for the first half hour of the movie, and so your parents gave you the tickets and decided to just have a late dinner. You said you'd might as well invite me to the movies since Sam wasn't available and Vala was going out on her own date with Daniel. Then I agreed and said we should have dinner at that new restaurant a block from O'Malley's."

"Wait," Carolyn interrupted. "My parents aren't together, Colonel. They haven't even spoken in twelve years. Besides, my mom's in a conference in Virginia for the next week."

Cameron's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Carolyn sighed. "My parents divorced fifteen years ago, and, like I said, they haven't spoken in twelve. You must have misheard me or something—"

"No, because I saw your mom and the general talking just the other day. Besides, I don't know how _you_ of all people could be wrong about _this_, but they've been talking to each other for the past three years. They just got remarried last summer," Cameron defended. "Don't you remember it? You were probably the happiest person there, besides your parents."

Carolyn's face got even more befuddled, if that was possible. "What are _you_ talking about? I think I would remember if my parents got back together, Colonel."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because they didn't!" Carolyn shouted. The infirmary got quiet for a second before the nurses got back to work.

Cameron sighed. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Okay, you're all set," she said.

He hopped off the bed and headed towards the door. Just as he was about to exit he turned around. "We still on for Friday?" he asked, repeating his earlier question.

She looked up at him. "Yeah."

He smiled. "Great!" He then turned around and disappeared through the door.

She didn't even have these movie tickets he was talking about.

* * *

"Mind of I sit here?"

Carolyn looked up to see one of the many Cameron Mitchells standing with his tray of food. "Sure," she replied.

"You're from this reality, right?" he asked as he set his tray down across from her and slid into the seat.

"Yeah. What about you?" she asked. "Which reality are you from?"

He looked at her. "Doc, it's me. I'm from this one, too."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God."

He tilted is head, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked around to make sure no other Camerons were in earshot before looking back at him. "I swear, if another one of the you's from the other realities grabs my ass again or slaps it or tries to jump me in the infirmary like the you from the eighth reality did, I am going to kill someone."

He spat his food out, coughing. "_What_?"

"You heard me," she said, taking a bite of the jello in front of her.

"I tried to jump you?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "It didn't frighten me as much as it would have if it was the first reality, because I'd already been hit on by the Mitchells from the realities before him."

"What'd the first me do?" Cameron asked.

She looked up at him. "He told me we had a date arranged on Friday that I knew nothing about. Then he told me my parents got back together and got married last summer."

"Wow," Cameron commented. "Must've thrown you off a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, it did," she replied. A small smile graced her face. "Then again… it actually kind of got my hopes up. I thought for a minute I actually _was_ having some sort of memory loss issue and they did get back together… but then I remembered the talk Dad and I had a couple of weeks ago about Mom, and I realized that they weren't back together like the other you said." The smile faded off her face.

"Sorry 'bout that," Cameron replied.

"It wasn't _really_ you, you know."

"I know, but… I can't help but feel partly responsible."

"I understand."

"If it helps…" he said. "I can take you out to dinner and a movie this Friday night like I was supposed to."

The small smile came back on her face. "To tell the truth, _I_ was the one that asked _you_, since _I_ had the tickets."

He eyebrows raised. "Oh really?" She nodded. "Well how 'bout, in this reality, _I_ ask _you_ since _I _have the tickets." He reached into his pocket and pulled out two movie tickets.

Her eyes widened. "Were you really planning on asking me?"

He shrugged. "I've talked to enough of the other me's on this base to realize that this reality is one of the only ones where we are not together. I figured it's time to change that."

Carolyn smiled wider, grabbing one of the tickets. "In that case, I'll have to take you up on your offer."

"_Dr. Lam to the infirmary_," Walter called over the PA.

"That's me," she said, standing up with her empty carton of jello. She started walking away before she turned around. "See you Friday, Cam."

He smiled. "Can't wait, Doc."

She dispersed of her trash before heading to the infirmary, the smile never leaving her face.

**THE END**


End file.
